Always
by 0unknown0
Summary: Takes place after 6x03. A lead brings five-0 to a case in which some of them are unexpectedly involved... All about McRoll
1. Chapter 1

**Aloha, Catherine.**

 **Summary: Takes place after 6x03. You should not read it if you don't want to get spoiled !**

 **Autors notes: I just saw 6x03 and I couldn't get the theories out of my mind what will happen with Steve or Catherine and what her Call was about. So I decided to write it down how I think season 6 will proceed. Hope you like it. ;)**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own any characters from Hawaii five-0 or any storylines.**

Silence.

He just stood there, heartbroken. Again. Maybe he should've asked her earlier and she wouldn't have left?

 _*Flashback*_

 _"_ _If I could be at two places I would "_

 _"_ _But you can't and you're choosing the place where I'm not. If you leave today I can't wait for you, not anymore."_

It was getting dark and he decided to go inside. The waiting wouldn't be worth it. She's not coming back soon. As the couch was getting to uncomfortable he changed into his bedroom, not looking forward to a sleepless night.

"She did what?!"

"I know, Danny, I was surprised too."

"I'm really sorry Steve. What do you think, tonight you'll come to my place and we're just gonna hang out a bit and eat some pizza?"

"Thanks man, that sounds really great, but I think I have to pass, I need some time to think." Steve turned around and left the office.

What happened? Hours ago she told Danny she would stay and the she left?! It made him angry seeing his friend so hurt, but he knew he had to do something and make him the same again.

ONE MONTH LATER

Catherine left one Month ago and finally there were some fun moments between Danny and Steve again. But though, he didn't smiled often and he had never talked about her again. Danny could see that he was suffering and he could've hardly helped him. A few minutes ago they were called to the headquarter to investigate a murder on a young man. The ride was silent since she left there was nothing Steve really talked about.

As the others were still waiting for them and they could finally start.

"His name is Ryan Makuko, an old women found the body at the beach. Looks like he got executed" Kono presented the case "Max said he was quite a while in the water so he maybe got thrown out of a boat. I also already checked his credit card and I found something. Two weeks ago he took 200.000 Dollar from his bank account. He also had some trouble with a guy at a bar, maybe we should check him out."

"Okay, so you guy go to the crime scene, maybe you'll find something. I'll drive with Danny to that guy and ask him some questions."

"Steve, he's running!" Danny started chasing after him but Steve already got him.

"Woah Danno, why are you so outta breath?" Steve joked, but just got an annoyed look from Danny.

"It won't help you if you say nothing. So what was the argument with Ryan about?! You better tell us because at the moment you're the main suspect." Steve was getting angry, they've been waiting to long for an answer.

"Main suspect for what? I haven't done anything!"

"He's dead, so what happened? "

"Wait, you think I killed him?! I was just supposed to bring him a message, nothing more. "

"And what message, come on you have to tell us something"

"I owned a guy a favor so I went to Ryan and told him he had to pay or they'll get him "

Soon the team got some more information about the case and found out what this was about and that it was a lot bigger than anyone thought. Ryan needed the money for a killer who was supposed to kill some people who had information they shouldn't have. Badly he got too late to the transfer so they thought he wouldn't come and he got killed. But then it turned out Ryan's victim was connected to a huge case which the team investigates for a long time now.

They've been following a hint for so long now and they finally got a lead. The case is about an organization which deals with highly secure information and sells them to people who want to take revenge on some very influential people.

"We're talking about a group of people from Afghanistan who are planning something big so we better get some more information about that case." The situation was obviously tensed but fortunately they found something and were heading to a crime scene to take some evidence.

"Looks like somebody had a fight here, the neighbor heard something so he called the police. But it also looks like somebody wanted to find somewhat."

"Maybe he got surprised by the owner" Danny figured.

"Danny come over here I found blood." Steve kneeled down to take a sample so they could run it through the database.

Back at the Office they checked the blood sample. It was done and the Picture was on the Screen.

Steve froze. How could that be possible? It had to be a mistake it can't be true. Steve ran out of the headquarter and tried to convince himself that it can't be the truth, hopeless he settled on a park bench.

 **Authors note: Sooo… that was my first chapter I've ever written and I hope you like it. I'm sorry that this was so much about the case and if it's kind of illogical, but I had to find an "entrance". Please write some Reviews and follow the story so you'll be posted when I finished the next one**.J


	2. Chapter 2

**Authors note: Thank you so much for the positive Reviews, I haven't expected that especially because this was the first thing I've ever written. I'll try my best on writing it, please tell me if I got some grammatical mistakes, English is not my actual language. I hope you like the new Chapter it took me a while until I knew how I should continue, but I finally got it.** **J**

It was dark and she didn't knew where she was. After the fight she became unconscious and woke up hours later, at least she thought so. After her view became clear Catherine looked around. She was injured, got stabbed in the shoulder and lost a lot of blood. Why had she made that decision, she should've just told him what was going on and he could've helped her. But that would bring him in danger and she didn't want him to get hurt because of her. Catherine felt horrible after she left. After she got caught in Afghanistan she only agreed the deal because the mission would lead her to Hawaii and if that all would've been over they would leave her alone. But it turned out there were some facts that they kept from her.

XXXXXX

Steve slept in his bed.

(*phone rings*)

"Danny what do you want it's in the middle of the night!" that was really the last thing he needed know, he just found some sleep.

"We got a lead on the case. Chin has been observing an old warehouse all night long and the faces of the men he saw were matching with the group we found out about earlier this day."

"Alright, I'm on my way."

XXXXXX

"Hey! Wake up! We're moving."

Nothing.

"Boss she's not conscious I think she lost too much blood."

"Well then.. just leave her there she's useless to us anyways. We gotta go now or the cops will find us, we've already been staying here too long.

They left her in that cold room lying on the floor, unconscious. Hopefully somebody will find her soon or its getting dangerous for her.

XXXXXX

They all met at a street next to the warehouse when Chin briefed them

"Some men left the building a few hours ago I think they won't come back. We should just go in and check it out maybe well find some evidence."

They went to the warehouse, Steve and Danny took the backside and the others went to the front.

"Clear!" Steve exclaimed

"Clear!"

"Looks like they took everything with them perhaps they just met here? "

"No, I think we're missing something"

"Hey I think I found somewhat!" Danny stood in the corner of the house und tapped with his foots on the floor. After he took those huge wooden planks away a hinged door was visible.

Steve took a closer look at it and decided to go down "I'll call you if it's save" He climbed down and found a long floor there was nearly light but it definitely didn't looked inviting." You can come down its clear we just have to check those rooms."

The whole team came down and each of them was checking a door. Steve went in the back to check the last door and couldn't belive his eyes.

She was laying on the floor injured and looked like she was dead. He couldn't move, didn't know what to think. Anger filled his body but also fear and lost. He never expected that.

"Steve? " He couldn't talk, didn't want to talk" Steve what's going on there?"

Kono stormed through the door to Catherine and checked if she was alright. Her pulse was very low and she lost too much blood.

"You have to call an ambulance!" He didn't do anything "Steve! Call them!" Finally he got out of his trance and ran up to receive the ambulance .he was completely out of mind. She just laid there injured and helpless and he didn't do anything? Hurt and anger overcame him at the same time. What should happen when she will be okay, he didn't thought that he could get easily to that point back when he wanted her to marry him. She had hurt him so much, no matter why she did all this, he knew it'll be hard to get over that pain she caused him.

He heard the sirens of the ambulance and led them down to the room. They checked her briefly and took her with them to the hospital. He hoped she will be okay. She had to be okay, because after all she had done to him he knew he still loved her.

 **Authors note: Well.. that was the second one. I know it's a bit short but just wanted to get it done. I'm already working on the next one, which should be a bit longer just because there are so many things to make clear. ;) I hope you liked it and leave a Review.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Authors note: Next chapter's done. Again thank you so much for the reviews I really appreciate that and I hope you'll keep doing it. ;)**

Catherine laid in her hospital bed as she woke up. At first she didn't really knew where she was but then she recognized the sterile air and all those monitors around her. On her desk were some flowers with a card on them

 _Hope you're getting better soon_

 _Danny_

She was really grateful for that but she thought it would be from another one. But she also knew that she couldn't expect him to move on with her and to act like nothing had happened but still hoped it. Perhaps he's already moved on and found somebody else.

XXXXXX

Steve sat on his chair outside and looked at the beautiful sunset of Hawaii. He talked with Danny about Catherine earlier but he still wasn't sure what to do. At one hand he really wanted to see her and ask her how she's doing but he was still hurt. He knew she probably did all this because of a reason but she should've told him though. It was getting late and he decides to call it a day and drive tomorrow to the hospital to visit her. Perhaps he'd get some answers.

He was on the way. Steve couldn't believe that he was really doing this. Then he arrived, parked his and went in.

"I'm looking for Catherine Rollins" he told the women on the reception. She just smiled at him and told him the room number. While he was trying to get to the room thousand scenarios went through his head. What was he supposed to say when he was there? He was so drowned in his thought he nearly missed the door. He took a breath and went in.

She laid in her bed, sleeping. Steve looked at her, how beautiful she was when she was sleeping and looked so innocent. He settled on a chair and waited for her to wake up.

As she finally opened her eyes she looked surprised. Steve figured that she knew what she had done to him and hadn't expected him there. Neither did he. But there was also something what looked like relief? Steve stood up and changed to the chair next to her bed. For a while they just looked at each other, neither Steve nor Catherine knew what they should say. He broke the silence.

"Hey" his voice was so soft, you couldn't hear any anger out of it. He was just so concerned that she was in pain or some injuries were very bad. All what mattered for him now was that she will be okay soon.

XXXXXX

Was he really there? She was so nervous she couldn't talk. She felt so guilty about all and wouldn't even want to think about the huge amount of pain she caused him. Some feelings came up she didn't even knew they could be so intense. Guilt. Pain ….Love . But then he came over and she felt like she was frozen.

"Hey" god, she missed his voice so much. But he didn't really sounded like him. There was so much concern in his voice. So much pain. And all of the sudden she couldn't hold her feelings back.

"I'm so sorry, Steve. "The tears broke free and she couldn't stop them. All the stress and loss she felt since the day she left came over her.

XXXXXX

Steve was speechless. He knew it came from her heart and was real. That was probably the most honestly sorry he has ever heard. The tears streamed down her face and it didn't looked like they would stop soon. From that moment on he knew they had another chance. Of course she had a lot to explain, but right at that moment he didn't care anymore. He slung her into his arms and hold her as save as he could. Steve had sworn himself at that moment that he would never let her go anymore. It felt so good to get her back, although there were still some complications, but he loved that feeling so much.

After a while her tears became less than before and she freed herself to look at him.

"Listen, I …"

"We shouldn't talk about it know. You can explain it to me later, for now you have to rest. The nurse told me earlier that you can go home today, so for now I'll just help you to get your things together and get you out of here. "

They hadn't said much at the ride to the Hotel. Catherine decided that it would be better for both of them to get some space and think about all. When they arrived he helped her to get her things to the room. She couldn't carry anything with her shoulder and it still did hurt horribly. It was a small apartment but had a beautiful view on the beach.

XXXXXX

After a while she felt really exhausted and settled on the end of the bed to inspect the view. It was wonderful. Maybe this was the right time to talk to him and tell him how sorry she was and what had happened. But when she wanted to start talking all her emotions came up again and she started crying. That wasn't really her, normally she's tougher than that but when it came to Steve it was something else. He has been focused on the landscape when he turned around and sat next to her.

"Look, I never wanted to do that to you I just …didn't had a chance and…" She couldn't hold it back the tears were streaming down her face again and she just sat there and waited for him to say something.

But that didn't happened he turned around and took her in his arms until they both had fallen asleep in each other's arms.

 **Authors note: So what do you think? When I started writing this chapter I didn't really knew were this would lead me but I'm satisfied how it ended and I already got the next one in my head ;) . I hope you liked it and leave some reviews** **J**


	4. Information

**AUTHORS NOTE :**

 **Hi ;)**

 **I'm really sorry that I haven't uploaded a new chapter for a while. The problem is that I've been very busy with school and other things so I couldn't find the time to write something. Badly I think I'm not able to write this one along in the near future because of those reasons. I DONT EVEN KNOW IF THIS IS ALLOWED but if there is anybody who'd like to take over the story please send me a private message and lets see if this can work :)**

 **thank you for your understanding and I hope there will be a solution:)**


End file.
